


Main SSSqueeze

by Badboylover24



Category: Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Handjob (with a tail), Impregnation, Kissing, M/M, anal rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: Deleted scene from “All of Nothing.”  Cole finds out the hard way that Skalidor calling him his “main squeeze” wasn’t intended as a pun...not to mention the Constrictai’s interest in him. I only own this fanfic; everything else belongs to LEGO.
Relationships: Skalidor/Cole
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Main SSSqueeze

Cole groaned as his throbbing head forced him awake. He couldn’t understand what just happened. All he could remember is dodging a cage that fell on the Ninja, Wu, and Nya when they infiltrated the Serpentine’s hideout to steal the Fangblades. The next minute, he was about to help them when he felt a stinging blow at the back of his head before his world went black.

“What happened…” Cole then groaned as he tried to get up. But then he froze when he felt his wrists get held back and looked to the side to see why. He’s on a king-sized, black-and-gold bed…and he’s chained to the headboard by golden chains with black cuffs on his wrists! Cole then tried to break them with his Earth Ninja strength…but found that he couldn’t.

“What the—“

“It’s vengestone,” a voice said, “in case you’re wondering.” Cole turned to the front to find Pythor and Skalidor at the foot of the bed, giving him evil smiles.

“What is this?!” he yelled. “Where are my friends?! If you hurt them, I swear I’ll—“

“Don’t get your _gi_ in a bunch, main sssqueeze,” Skalidor purred to him. “Your friendsss are fine. They’re jussst locked in a cage of vengessstone…the sssame material asss the cuffsss on your chainsss.”

 _So that’s why my my super strength isn’t working,_ Cole thought with dread. _Sensei said that vengestone disables Elemental Powers,_ including _my Earth Ninja Powers._

“What do you want with me?!” Cole demanded, trying to sound brave despite the sweat trickling down the back of his neck.

“Oh, it’s not what _I_ want, Black Ninja,” Pythor said before turning to the Constrictai General. “It’s what _Skalidor_ wants. You see, he has taken quite a liking to you since your first encounter here.”

Cole then turned to the black Serpentine. His golden eyes were glowing with a look that describes lustful hunger, the kind of look a pedophile would give a fifteen-year-old girl. Sick, and _not_ in a good way.

“Wh-What do ya mean ‘a liking’?” Skalidor only slithered up to the bed, his eyes still not leaving his.

“Oh, I think you know what he meansss,” he purred as he sat down on the bed beside him and leaning towards him, a sly smirk on his lips. “Did you really think I wasss calling you ‘main sssqueeze’ asss a pun?” He then held his black-scaled hand up to hold the teenager’s cheek, but Cole jerked back like it’s infected.

“No! I won’t let you!” The Black Ninja then jerked at his cuffs to break them, but they didn’t. It only got worse when Skalidor grabbed a firm but gentle hold of his chin to hold his head still.

“Feisssty, are we?” he purred lustfully. “I like it.” He then pressed his lips into Cole’s to kiss him.

Cole went stiff from the kiss. He just couldn’t believe that a snake—let alone the Constrictai _General_ —is kissing him! Why does it feel so wrong yet feel so right? Especially when he’s relaxing his body as Skalidor’s tongue entered his mouth to meet Cole’s?

 _Wait! What?!_ Snapping out of it, Cole bit down hard on the corner of Skalidor’s mouth, earning a small grunt from him before he pulled away.

“How’s _that_ for feisty?” he mocked as he watched a tiny trickle of blood appear where he bit the Constrictai. His smirk then became a worried frown when Skalidor licked up the blood with a chuckle.a

“I didn’t think you’re kinky alssso, Cole,” he purred. “I find it quite…arousssing…” Cole’s heart sank at that last word. He has a good idea where _this_ is going.

“Well, I’d like to stay and watch this upcoming spectacle, but the others are holding a Slither Pit tournament to celebrate our victory,” Pythor said before turning to leave. Cole turned to him with more fear in his eyes.

“You’re not actually thinking about leaving me alone with _him_!”

“Yes, I am,” Pythor enunciated with a glare at the Black Ninja. “It’s one event I agreed _not_ to miss. Besides, I’m _not_ a pervert.” He then turned to Skalidor with a sadistic grin. “But I’m certain he’ll enjoy your fat one ramming into him, Skalidor. Have fun with your little virgin.” And with a cruel chuckle, he vanished.

“Fucking sicko…” Cole growled…right before he felt Skalidor’s hands on his _gi_ and his tail on his pants.

“Jussst ignore him, my sssweet Ninja,” he purred. “We’ll be having our own fun.”

“Wh…What are you—“ Cole was cut off by his own cry of surprise when the Constrictai ripped his clothes clean off his body, boxers included.

Skalidor couldn’t help but purr lustfully at the naked Ninja shuddering before him. His skin is smooth and flawless—no scars or bumps—like satin, and the blush dusting his cheeks gives him a warm glow. His muscles make his body a fine sculpture. And his penis…he’s quite the big boy, but not as big as the black snake himself.

 _Beautiful_ …

“With a body like that,” Skalidor stated to the human glaring at him, “I would’ve sssussspected you to be my bessst fighter disssguisssed asss a human.” He then placed the palms of both his scaly hands on Cole’s defenseless body; one hand on his side, and the other on his chest.

Cole gasped at the cold scales against his skin. It’s just so alien to him, despite the scales feeling nice and smooth against his skin. It didn’t even help stop his shuddering as Skalidor started to caress his skin sensually as if it were delicate glass.

“Your body,” h growled with lust. “It’sss sssoft asss sssilk, and yet your musssclesss have a boulder’sss thicknessss. You _must_ have Conssstrictai blood in you.”

“Sh-Shut up!” Cole spat with a grunt from a surge of pleasure shooting through him. “You won’t…se-seduce me that…that easily.” Skalidor only chuckled deeply as he caresses his skin more, making the human wince again with pleasure.

“Tell that to your nipplesss,” he replied, looking down at his chest perversely. “They’re betraying you by getting hard from my touch.”

“N-No, they’re not!”

“Oh, don’t believe me?” the Constrictai replied as he brought his hand up to the human’s breast. “How about if I _prove_ it to you?”

“What are yo—AAAHH!” Cole cried out when Skalidor pinched his nipple. He didn’t pinch _too_ hard; just hard enough to make Cole feel pain _and_ pleasure.

“St-Stop that!” he growled as his assailant rolled his aching pearl in between his thumb and trigger claw. “Ah! It…It…Nngh! Ugh!”

“Sssee?” Skalidor only teased as he kept it up. “I _told_ you they were getting hard.” His gaze then moved to the untouched nipple.

“Hmm…” he then mused. “I wonder how they…tassste.” He then snaked his tongue out and licked it around the nipple, causing Cole to gasp and cringe.

To the Ninja, it’s just as alien as the General’s hands caressing his body. To have a snake’s forked tongue licking around his nipple feels so disgusting despite sending shivers throughout his entire body. It didn’t make it any better when Skalidor started sucking on it like a baby on its mother’s breast.

“St-Stop it!” he groaned, his voice cracking to a pleading tone. “Th-That’s disgusting!” He struggled to get his nipple away from Skalidor’s mouth, but the Constrictai has wrapped his tail around his waist to hold him still. Ten seconds later, he stopped and lifted his head up with an interested hum.

“What’sss thisss?” He then looked down at Cole’s lower waist and smirked. “You claimed that what I’m doing isss disssgusssting, and yet you’ve become arousssed? You are sssuch a naughty teassse, Cole.”

Cole looked down and paled. His penis is now an erection, standing up straight and leaning up against Skalidor’s coil. He also realized that Skalidor’s looking at it hungrily.

“D-Don’t look at it!” Skalidor looked up at him to see him blushing and looking away with shame, embarrassment, but most of all…fear. To him, that’s the beauty of his innocence, his concern for the commitment. Skalidor almost feels sorry for him, but he still wants his main squeeze’s heart.

“Your eyesss are what I want to look at right now,” he purred to Cole as he removed his tail from his waist. “But I am curiousss about your reaction…when I do thisss.”

“Ahh!” Cole cried out when Skalidor wrapped his tail around his penis and started pumping it moderately. “D-Don’t touch m—Ugh!”

“I can sssee thisss isss your firssst tail-job,” Skalidor purred to him. “I’m sure you know what a hand-job isss? It’sss sssort of like that, ex-sss-cept I’m usssing my tail inssstead of my hand. Pretty _handy_ , don’t you think?”

“St-Stop it!” Cole begged, his face getting redder. “Please!” He can feel himself getting harder within the smooth underbelly of Skalidor’s tail, but he prayed the Constrictai doesn’t notice.

“Your lipsss sssay no,” Skalidor purred, “but your penisss sssaysss yesss.” Cole shot his eyes open at him in shock.

“Shit! You noticed?!” Skalidor just had to laugh at his reaction.

“Of courssse, I did. Did you _really_ think I don’t feel it getting harder within my tail…pulsssing…begging for me?”

“Th-That’s not true!” Cole protested, looking away with tears. Skalidor gently turned the human’s gaze back to him.

“Cole, why do you deny your desssiresss? I’m not denying my feelingsss for—“ He stopped with realization. “Ohh…I sssee what’sss wrong.”

“Wh…What?” Cole asked fearfully.

“You think I’m jussst one of thossse ssscumbagsss who only wantsss to rape you and leave you broken-hearted and unloved.” He then placed his hand on the back of Cole’s head to hold it, a serious look in his golden eyes. “I promissse you thisss, Cole. I will never… _ever_ …hurt you like that. All I want from you isss to be my mate.” Before Cole could reply, the Constrictai pressed his lips into his for a deep kiss.

Cole was in shock that Skalidor went and kissed him again. But he did it so gently…so caringly…to prove that he loves him. The Black Ninja then gave in to let the Constrictai stick his tongue into his mouth to meet his own tongue…and it welcomed it. Cole couldn’t help but return the kiss with a moan as the tongues battle…

Then grunted with surprise when Skalidor picked up the pace of the tail-job, causing pleasure to surge through him again.

“N-No!” he mumbled through the kiss. Skalidor only pulled away from the kiss.

“I want you to feel the pleasure,” he purred to him lovingly. “I want you to know that I will never hurt you.” He then started to suck on Cole’s neck, making him squirm.

“Ahh! Puh…Pleases…Sk…Ska…”

“That’sss it, Cole…sssay my name.”

“N-No…I…I can’t…”

“Oh, I think you _can_.” And Skalidor mischievously pumped him more.

“Ahh! No! Don’t do that! If…If you keep…doing that, I…I’m gonna…”

“Don’t be ssscared to let it out, Cole,” Skalidor purred into his ear to make him shiver. “I _want_ you to cum. I want to tassste your releassse.”

“N-No!” Cole doesn’t want to cum; he could give in and let Skalidor take him. But the pleasure was becoming too unbearable within a few minutes.

“St-Stop! Please! I-I’m gonna cum!”

“Go ahead,” Skalidor purred as he kissed his neck. “Let it all out.”

“Ah…Ahh…AHH…SKALIDAAUUGH!” Cole cried out when he finally came, his penis spitting out globs of semen and staining Skalidor’s black tail. Skalidor chuckled with a purr when he felt the splatter and pulled back from the Ninja’s neck.

“Knew I can get you to sssay my name.” He then gave the blushing/panting Cole a short kiss on the lips before pulling back to let him catch his breath. As he did, the Constrictai turned to his tail that he lifted up to his muzzle. The substance looks tasty to him, so he licked a drop of it with his forked tongue.

“Mmmmm…” he purred lustfully. “You are ssso tasssty, my main sssqueeze.” He then turned to Cole, who only gave him a fear-filled glare. “Now I _really_ want to ravage you…To mate with you until you’re pregnant with my young, each inheriting our combined ssstrength…”. He then leaned towards his blushing face, a flirting look on his face. “And your beauty.” Cole turned away with eyes clenched shut.

“Don…Don’t say things like that,” he whimpered, tears threatening to escape. One did seep out, only to be licked away by Skalidor’s gentle tongue.

“Oh, you _know_ I’m right,” he purred, taking some cum still n his tail and lubing up one of his hemipenes that just came out. “You _know_ you are both beautiful _and_ ssstrong like any female Conssstrictai. But to me, you’re _thric-sss-e_ asss ssstrong and beautiful. A ssstrong beauty like you dessservesss to be the mate of a Conssstrictai General…essspecially when he hasss the one thing no female—let alone _you_ —will be able to resssissst.”

Cole shot his eyes open and turned to him sharply with anger in them.

“Don’t you—MMPHH!” Skalidor only silenced him with a deep kiss, catching him off guard again. It only lasted for about five to ten seconds before he pulled back so Cole could get a good look at him.

And Cole now wishes he couldn’t…because he can now see his two penises! Each one is nine inches to a foot long and thick inches thick in diameter. The spines on them looked round-tipped, but Cole still fears that they will cut into his insides.

“Like what you sssee, Cole?” Skalidor purred to him with a lustful smirk. “They’re jussst for you…my main sssqueeze.” Cole then struggled to get out of his cuffs as the Constrictai takes a hold of his legs.

“No! Please! It’s not gonna fit!” But Skalidor only pulled his legs apart with strength but care.

“Sure, it will,” he assured him slyly. “We jussst need to lube you up firssst.” He then wrapped his tail around one leg to hold it and take his hand’s place. Now with a free hand, the Constrictai took some of the remaining cum on his tail onto his finger before lowering it down to the Ninja’s anus. Cole started to freak out when he saw what he plans to do there.

“No! Don’t put it in there!” He winced with a grunt when Skalidor squeezes his other hand on his other leg, his claws digging into the flesh.

“Jussst be ssstill and relax-sss,” he ordered firmly but gently. “It will make thingsss easssier for you if you do.” Cole wanted to throw an insult at him, but the slight pain in his leg made him silent…and slack. Skalidor smirked down at him.

“Good boy.” He then loosened his grip on Cole’s leg, making the Black Ninja relax more with a sigh of relief. But that relief left when the Constrictai stuck his claw into his anus.

“Ahh!” he gasped, arching his back up. “St-Stop! Take it out! Please, it hurts!”

“Oooh…” Skalidor simply purred with delight. “I can sssee why you sssaid it’sss not going to fit. You’re ssso tight. Now in _really_ can’t wait to mate with you.” He then started to pump his finger in and out of Cole slowly so it would hurt less.

“Ah! Ugh! Ohh…” Once again, Cole has to feel the Constrictai‘s alien touch…this time, prepping up his entrance for the deed about to be done. It feels so wrong but so right. Skalidor’s care in there feels like he’s an experienced doctor giving him a prostate exam.

“I _told_ you that you’ll enjoy it more if you sssimply relax-sss,” Skalidor said to him with a smirk on his lips. “You’re even getting hard for me again. Have a look.” Cole did so hesitantly and saw his penis standing up straight again. He then looked away with shame and humiliation.

“It…It’s not what you thi—AH!” He cried out when Skalidor’s thumb rubbed against his ball sack (still pumping into his anus), sending jolts of pleasure up his cock.

“Oh, I think it _isss_ ,” the Constrictai purred to him lowly. “You are lusssting for me…You want me to ssstuff my fat cock into your assss…You want me to impregnate you…” He then took his finger out before pressing the head of the bottom hemipene (lubed up earlier) against Cole’s entrance, the top hemipene brushing up against his penis.

“No!” the human begged fearfully. “Please!” Skalidor only held onto his hemipene so that it will go in nicely.

“Don’t worry, main sssqueeze…I won’t leave you hanging.” And he pushed himself into Cole right up to the hilt, the lubrication helping him slide in with ease.

“DYAAUUGH!” Cole cried out when he felt it enter him. Do you know those round plastic tips on the bristles of a hairbrush? The ones that protect your scalp while you brush your hair? Well, that’s what those spine on that hemipene fell like to Cole on on his inner walls. The rounded tips of these small but hard spikes don’t cut into the walls into bleeding shreds. Rather they feel as though they’re _massaging_ the walls. But it didn’t help with the fact Skalidor’s dick is so big that it could rip Cole open at any moment.

“TA-TAKE IT OUT! PLEASE! IT’S TOO BIG!”

“What are you talking about?” Skalidor purred from the feeling of Cole’s anus hugging his cock. “I’m able ssslide in with eassse. _You’re_ the one who’sss tight.”

He then looked down at Cole. The poor Black Ninja’s now crying, his silent tears cascading down his now red face. Once again, he looks beautiful, but Skalidor can tell he’s upset because of the loss of his virginity. So he leaned in and licked his tears away, making Cole wince with a cringe.

“Cole, look at me.” The human didn’t want to, but the Serpentine’s tone just sounds so comforting and alluring. So he turned to him, seeing the comforting glow of his golden eyes.

“I’m sssorry that I went and hurt you like that,” he then said to him. “It wasssn’t my intention to. I jussst assssumed that the lubrication would help make it hurt lessss. Jussst relax-sss ssso I can help you adjussst.”

But Cole doesn’t want to relax or adjust. He wants this fat cock _out_ of his ass. But he knows that’s _not_ going to happen. And Skalidor’s voice sounds so sweet and comforting right now…like a comforting blanket. So he relaxed his body with a sigh.

“That’sss a good boy,” Skalidor purred before kissing his Ninja’s exposed neck. Cole gave out a cute whimper at the sweet feeling, causing the Constrictai to stop with surprise. Cole turned to him with an adorable blush.

“Wh…Why did you stop?” he asked, almost pleadingly.

“You’re not resssisssting me when I did that,” he answered. “Could it be that you like that?” Cole looked away, looking more adorable in Skalidor’s eyes.

“Y-Yes…It…It makes me…feel better.” The Constrictai hummed understanding as he nuzzled Cole’s cheek.

“Would you enjoy it more if I keep it up?”

“Yes…please…don’t stop…” Skalidor only purred as he then placed his muzzle into Cole’s neck and breathed in his scent.

“I have no _intention_ to ssstop.” And he started to kiss his neck again, earning more adorable mewls from Cole.

“Ah…Y-Yes…Oh, Skalidor…Uhh…” The Constrictai smirked at him in reply. A minute later, he got a delicious idea and started to suckle on his neck. In reply, Cole moaned and wrapped his legs around the Serpentine’s waist to pull him closer.

“Uhh! Skalidor, I…I can’t take it anymore. Please, I…I want it now.” The black snake lifted up his head to look straight at his face.

“What _is_ it that you want?” he teased seductively. That only got Cole angry.

“Dammit! You _know_ what I want!” Skalidor only caressed his cheek, almost making Cole lean into his hand.

“I want to hear you sssay it.” Cole’s face went red at this command.

“You…You _can’t_ be serious.” Skalidor’s smirk didn’t fade once.

“I am. I want to hear it ssstraight from your sssweet lips, and I want to hear it in your own honessst wordsss. And don’t be afraid to talk dirty if you want to.” Cole blushed shyly at those words but looked straight at his face.

“I want you…to _fuck_ me. I want you to pound that fat cock of yours into my ass…again and again…until I can’t sit for a week. I want you to make me scream curses while I scream your name. I want you to pump every single drop of your sick seed into me so I’ll end up pregnant with your young before I’ll spit them out of my ass.” He then sighed before looking back up at Skalidor.

“There,” he said to him. “I said it.” Skalidor only leaned in and kissed him.

“I’m glad you did,” he purred, taking a hold of the Ninja’s hips. “Now I will grant you your desssiresss.”

The Constrictai then pulled his hips back slowly until only the head of the penis is still inside of Cole’s anus…and held still. It really agitated Cole. But before he could wiggle his hips, Skalidor snapped his hips back in suddenly with a lewd _slap_.

“Ahh!” Cole cried out as a surge of pleasure shot through him from the thrust.

“Doesss that feel good, my main sssqueeze?” Skalidor purred to him seductively.

“Y-Yes!” Cole answered, almost in a begging tone. “It…It’s incredible. Please…keep it up!” Skalidor chuckled softly in reply, seeing that he got him where he wants him.

“Asss you wish.” And he thrusted into Cole again…and again…and again…drawing out moan after moan from Cole.

Skalidor couldn’t help but growl with pleasure. Cole’s back door feels so good on his penis. The inner walls were hugging it like a coil of silk. And the way they slide over over his spines causes tingles of pleasure to course through his nether regions. He thought he was going to cum right then and there, but he endured it no problem.

Cole meanwhile was hating himself for giving into Skalidor like this. But it was all too much for him to resist: the way he caresses his skin…the deep, seductive tone in his voice in his ear…the taste of his kisses on his lips…Even the way he calls him “main squeeze” is irresistible.

Now here is Cole, letting Skalidor destroy his virginity. And yet he couldn’t stop himself from enjoying it. The penis in his ass feels so good: rubbing his inner walls like a massage…the spines plucking them like fingers on a harp…the head hitting his prostate…

Even Skalidor’s second penis rubbing against Cole’s penis feels amazing. The spines plucking the skin of the bare cock was making it and the spiny cock grow hard. Skalidor even growled in pleasure at the feeling of their cocks rubbing against each other.

“It feelsss good,” he purred to Cole a few minutes later. “Doesssn’t It, Cole?” The Black Ninja can no longer deny the pleasure.

“Y-Yes!” he cried out, losing himself to the pleasure molesting him. “It…It’s incredible! Don’t stop! Please! I beg you!”

“What’sss my name?” Cole looked up at him in confusion.

“Wh-What?” He cried out with surprise when Skalidor’s thrusting became rough.

“Sssay my name!” he growled with lust and pleasure. “I want to hear my name ssstraight from your lipsss.” It was too much for Cole to resist that he obeyed.

“Sk-Skalidor!” The Serpentine smirked down at him before leaning down and kissing his lips.

“Jussst keep sssaying my name, main sssqueeze,” he purred when he pulled back, “and I will keep on giving you more.” And Cole indeed wanted more.

“Skalidor, please. I want more. Please, Skalidor.” The black snake then gave him a purring nuzzle.

“Asss you wish.” And he thrusted into Cole more, emitting lewd slaps from his hips hitting Cole’s smooth flesh. It mixed in perfectly with the musical sounds of Cole crying out his rapist’s name.

Cole felt like crying out tears because of his surrendering to Skalidor like this. But the pleasure is just too much for him to resist. It didn’t even help when Skalidor went and wrapped his tail around their penises before jerking them off.

“Ahh!” Cole cried out at the new pleasure now added to their escapade. “Hah…Ugh…”

“Doesss that feel good too, Cole?” Skalidor purred to him slyly.

“It-It’s too much!” the Black Ninja in between pants. “Please! If…If you keep d-doing that, I…I’m gonna cum!”

“Go ahead, main sssqueeze,” the Constrictai purred, enjoying the tail-job on his second penis. “Cum for me. Let your ssseed mix-sss with mine. Let me sssee your beautiful afterglow.”

“N-No! Please! I-I can’t…Ugh!” Cole couldn’t finish what he was trying to say; it’s all too good for him to endure.

It went on for five to ten minutes: the thrusting; the lewd slaps; the tail-job; the cries; the lustful purrs…And then the feeling struck Cole: the feeling caused by his tail-job.

“Fuck! Sk-Skalidor, I-I’m cumming!” The Constrictai growled in reply as he kept on thrusting.

“I’m…almossst…there,” he growled, feeling Cole getting tighter on him. “Get ready…to take my ssseed!” Cole wanted to beg him to _not_ cum into him, but Skalidor prevented this by pressing his lips into his, muffling his cries.

Cole wanted to struggle his way out of what’s to come, but Skalidor held him still. The thrusting then became harder…faster…deeper…Cole’s muffled cries grew louder from stronger surge after stronger surge…He can’t take much more of this…

Skalidor finally hilted Cole and broke the kiss as he came with a roar. His Black Ninja felt his hot seed shoot into him like a blast from a firehose, causing to cum also.

“SKALIDYAAAUUUGH!” Cole screamed out his rapist’s name as he came, his penis shooting out clump after clump of his seed alongside Skalidor’s. The two seeds mixed into one as they landed on top of one another on Skalidor’s tail. But even as Cole came down from his high orgasm, Skalidor continued to thrust into him. And Cole can still feel the black snake’s other penis is still filling him up with his seed.

“Wh-Why are you…still going?” Skalidor then looked down at the panting Ninja under him.

“Did you forget? I want you asss my mate, ssso I’m impregnating you.” Cole shot a shocked look at him.

“What?! But…But you can’t!”

“Actually, I _can_. I’m in heat, thusss why you were able to give into my comfort.”

“But…But I’m a boy!”

“Yesss…a _big_ boy.”

“No, I mean _boys_ can’t get pregnant! Girls do!” Skalidor blinked with surprise before chuckling softly, much to Cole’s confusion. “What’s so funny?”

“I _knew_ I forgot sssomething,” the Constrictai answered. “I forgot to tell you what Pythor did for me while you were unconsciousss.” Cole became scared at those words.

“What did he do?!”

“Nothing ssseriousss. He jussst injected a ssspecial potion into you, made with ssseahorssse sssperm. It enablesss you to get pregnant with my young.” He then placed his hand on Cole’s stomach. “Even asss we ssspeak, my ssseed isss filling you up to become my young, making _you_ their mother.”

Cole then looked at his stomach in fear. Sure enough, his stomach is slowly growing from the seed filling him up.

“Pl-Please!” he begged, throwing his head back with a grunt of pain. “Stop! It…It hurts!”

“Don’t worry,” Skalidor assured him as he removed his tail from their now limp penises. “It will turn into pleasure sssoon.” And he took a hold of Cole’s penis before gently pumping it.

“Ah! Do-Don’t do that!” Cole begged as pleasure shot through his nether regions again.

“Jussst relax-sss a little longer, Cole,” Skalidor purred to him. “It will all be over sssoon.”

“Please! I…I…AAHAA!” The inflation combined with the hand-job caused Cole to orgasm again, this time all over Skalidor’s hand.

“Oooh, you came already?” Skalidor teased. “Damn, I mussst be good.” So he kept on pleasuring Cole while still impregnating him. Two three-to-five-minute orgasms later, he finally stopped with a content sigh.

“Oh, Cole…” He then pulled out of him carefully so as not to cause him pain. Once out, he felt his now limp hemipenes slip back into where they emerged.

Skalidor then looked down and smiled at his new pregnant mate. Cole was panting with tear streaks streaming down his blushing cheeks, and yet his sweat was making his body glow. And his stomach is now big enough to make him look like an eight-month-pregnant woman.

“You’re ssso beautiful,” Skalidor purred, slipping out of Cole’s legs, “essspecially when you’re pregnant.” He then scooted himself to Cole’s side before leaning forward to unlatch the chains from the vengestone cuffs.

Cole doesn’t care if the cuffs are still on the wrists. The orgasms and impregnation have left him incredibly drained. He didn’t even struggle as Skalidor gently sat him up to hold him in his arms.

“My main sssqueeze…” he purred, nuzzling into Cole’s cheek. The Black Ninja then hummed softly in reply before returning his embrace. He just feels so warm and soft to him for some strange reason. Must be the aftermath of the sex.

“How long?” Skalidor looked at him with a gentle glow in his golden eyes.

“How long what?”

“How long am I pregnant before I give birth?” Skalidor can see that Cole’s worried, but he’s going to be there for his new mate.

“Between three to five monthsss. But don’t worry; I’ll take care of you.”

He then started to tuck him in carefully, knowing very well that his mate has been through a lot. Once Cole’s snug under the bedsheets, Skalidor got to work on cleaning himself up. Since Cole’s perfectly fine (save his anus), he doesn’t need to be cleaned up. It’s like his seed was meant to land on Skalidor. Either way, his seed tastes as sweet as cake frosting.

Once all clean, Skalidor climbed under the covers next to Cole, who’s still too tired to move, let alone fight back. Then he scooted closer to him so he can place his hand on the human’s stomach. Cole felt a bit of comfort there, but something had just started to bother him.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything exc-sss-ept letting you go,” the Constrictai answered.

“Hard for me to do so when I’m _this_ huge,” Cole stayed with an unamused roll of his eyes. “No, I want to ask you about this pregnancy. You said I’ll be bearing your young, but don’t snakes lay _eggs_?”

“Sssome do,” Skalidor answered with a nod, “but other sssnakesss give birth to live young. My tribe dessscended directly from the boa conssstrictor, and they are one of the sssnakesss that have live young inssstead of eggsss. Ssso don’t you worry; you _won’t_ be laying any eggsss.”

“How can I _not_ worry about it?” Cole demanded weakly. “I’m gonna give birth to live snakes, and I hear childbirth is _not_ pleasant.” Skalidor only chuckled before nuzzling his cheek affectionately.

“I told you before: I’ll take care of you.” And he sealed that promise with a kiss which Cole happily returned.


End file.
